1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to systems, methods, devices, and products for providing communications and, more particularly, to systems, methods, devices, and products for providing ring backs to a calling party's communications device with the ring backs being selected by the called party.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones, such as cellular phones, have become an integral part of our society. Mobile phones have not only become standard equipment for the employees of many businesses, but have also been widely adopted for personal use. In fact, within a single household, it is likely that more than one family member will possess a mobile phone.
Because of the prevalence of mobile phones in our society, the sound of a mobile phone ringing in a public place is common background noise. Previously, when many mobile phones had the same ring, when one person's mobile phone started to ring many people would check their phones to see if it was their phone that was ringing. Partly because of this problem and also because of people's desire to personalize their phone, mobile phones now allow the user to select a ring tone from a list of ring tones stored in the phone. Recently users can even download songs and other ring tones from their mobile phone service provider or from a third party providing of ring tones to further personalize their phones. Thus, users are no longer limited to the list of ring tones stored in their phone but can select from an almost unlimited number of ring tones. Users desire these personalized features, and these personalized features are profitable for the service provider and for the third party providers of the ring tones.
Typically, when a calling party initiates a communication with a called party, the calling party experiences a wait time during which time the calling party hears a standard ring tone or, if the line is busy, the standard busy signal. Some companies have recently allowed the calling party to personalize their communication experience during this wait time. Rather than hearing the standard ring, the calling party can select a ring-back. For example, Tetco Technologies of Asnieres-sur-Seine, France, offer a Ring@Tone service that allows the calling party to select music, joke, a corporate message, or other ring-backs during this wait time. A description of this Ring@Tone service can be found at http://www.tetcotechnologies.com/tetco/us/4050.html and in “Color Ring-Back: Personalized Services for Increased Revenue,” February 2004, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. Alcatel also announced a Personalized Ring Back Tone (PRBT) solution that allows users to have a more entertaining experience when operating their mobile phone. U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,335 to Kalmanek, Jr. et al. also provides a description of a ring back service, which is incorporated herein by reference.